Update
Version 1.2.8 •Added support for rp_rockford_v2b (The Commander) •Added the Grizzly weapon (Napalmburner) •Added the Stampede weapon (Napalmburner) •Added a basic first person camera (Peklenc) •Fixed squad double xp/kills glitch (Peklenc) •Fixed some of the item icons (The Commander) •Remove dead rag dolls after a set period of time (The Commander) •Added the "Alcohol Crate, Scar Face, The Peace Maker, The True Business, The True Business with Glass of Vodka, Far Seer and Far Seer with Wand" weapons (The Commander) •Added New melee weapons + recipes for them level +100 (Dawsen) •Added Physgun for admins (Dawsen) Version 1.2.7 •Fixed build token exploit (The Commander) •Props now display the model name instead of null in map editor (The Commander) •Removed Christmas hat drop from crows (The Commander) •Removed Ghost NPC's from rp_rockford_v1b (The Commander) •Fixed Chef's hat spelling (The Commander) •VIP players now respawn in 5 seconds, non VIP respawn based on their current level (The Commander) •Added Thirst and Hunger (The Commander) •Added icons for 20 Limit, Alien Music Gear, Economical Shield, Fat Yank Hat, Lantern and Poison Headcrab (The Commander) •Added Save Map button to the map editor (The Commander) •Changed the sound when you upgrade an ability (The Commander) •Buffed the Momentum ability from 0.3% to 0.5% (The Commander) •Updated PAC3 to the latest version (The Commander) •Option to disable bullet/melee impact smoke (The Commander) •Added the option to fully upgrade a skill with right click (The Commander) •Blur added to all menus etc (The Commander) •Removed some of the lighting effects etc from some of the PAC3 items (The Commander) •Added notification if you have don't have enough inventory space to accept a quest with starting items (The Commander) •Added notification if you have don't have enough inventory space to turn in a quest for the reward items (The Commander) •Added Boots of Metal (The Commander) •Added Highway Bandit armour set (The Commander) •Added a red "Boss" overhead text above bosses (Mikey Howell) •Changed fonts for scoreboard, quest list, etc (Mikey Howell) •"Unused Skill Points" now has a flashing red text (Mikey Howell) •Scoreboard edits (Mikey Howell) •Harvesting/Crafting Progress Bar colour now flashes (Mikey Howell) •Respawn timer edit (Mikey Howell) •Edited the looks of the "Underdone Help Menu" (Mikey Howell) •Edited the looks of Notifications (Mikey Howell) •Join Message now shows your country from where you joined from (Mikey Howell) •Fixed map editor from bugging out (Billy) •HUDPaint cache speed ups (Ultra) Version 1.2.6 •Added new map editor for placing NPC's and Props (The Commander) •Added support for map rp_rockford_v1b (The Commander) •Added Commando skill (The Commander) •Added planting system (The Commander) •Added loading camera view (The Commander) •Added player spawn and disconnect notifications (The Commander) •Added custom languages support (The Commander) •Fixed Juice crafting (The Commander) •Fixed being hurt from Earth Slam (The Commander) •Fixed being able to put skills into the hotbar for people running potato screen resolutions (The Commander) •Combine Swordsman now uses a Stun Stick instead of Crowbar (The Commander) •Imps now drop the True Aim Long Rifle (The Commander) •Player preview background colour is now correct (The Commander) •Removed the kick and ban options on the players tab "You should be using ULX" (The Commander) Version 1.2.5 - Halloween Update •Updated the scoreboard to reflect rank, deaths and kills (The Commander) •Improved the look of the F1 help menu (The Commander) •Centred the menus for the Bank, Auction house etc, this should make it easier for people running on potato resolutions (The Commander) •Asmodeus set now drops (The Commander) •Option to hide the quest menu from the HUD (The Commander) •On screen alert for players if they don't have the required games mounted to see everything, can be disabled in the option menu (The Commander) •Players now play an animation when they pick up items etc (The Commander) •Nerfed the Antbot damage and changed the NPC to a Antlion instead of Antlion Worker (The Commander) •Quests tab added to the Q menu (The Commander) •Crafting tab added to the Q menu (The Commander) •Fixed Intellect/Crafting (The Commander) •No longer possible to drop/give/sell etc items with a decimal value (The Commander) •Slots in the Inventory window have been rearranged are bigger and named (The Commander) •Replaced the bloated tab menu with a more basic tab panel system that are named and have icons that represent each tab better (The Commander) •Added Withdraw and Deposit All commands to the bank menu (The Commander) •Added option to buy items in bulk from shops (The Commander) •Fixed crafting progress bar (The Commander) •Added Build Token Exchange shop (The Commander) •Fixed Antbot drops (The Commander) •Moved the Servers from the Antbot building to the Computer store (The Commander) •Disabled the use of abilities while in menus and console (The Commander) •Added Rail Gun (The Commander) •Added Wooden Seat to Car Dealer NPC (The Commander) •Fixed Entity Networking Culler so that Atmos etc works correctly and doesn't give a black sky (The Commander) •Added basic language support for English, Korean, French and Russian (The Commander) •Added Halloween update "Ghost NPC's, items" (The Commander) Version 1.2.4 •Added Events for "rp_evocity2_v2p" (The Commander) •Removed Events for "rp_pripyat_fixed" (The Commander) •Fixed Zeus Sword level crafting requirements (The Commander) •Added command to give XP via console (James) •Fixed the Q menu miss reading on the initial use of it (The Commander) •Changed to "txt" format saving by default (The Commander) Version 1.2.3 •Added Teleport Scroll for VIP on "rp_evocity2_v2p" (The Commander) •Fixed hotbar skills not saving/loading correctly (Ultra and The Commander) •Fixed the map editor (Ultra) •Achievements (RealDope) •Auction house now loads correctly (Ultra) •Car Dealer car preview is now fixed (Ultra) •Added a in game wiki command (The Commander) •Small performance boost with code clean up (The Commander) •Fixed "rp_evocity2_v2p" prop spawns (The Commander) •Added a stove to the second town in "rp_evocity2_v2p" for crafting (The Commander) •Sniper based weapons no longer can be used for prop kills (The Commander) Version 1.2.2 •Fixed Interesting Hightech, Antbot now drops Reactor Cores (The Commander) •Removed hat crafting speeds for now "Intellect" (The Commander) •Added support for "rp_evocity2_v2p" (The Commander) •Fixed bank from breaking when people use the Jeep bank (Ultra) •Removed "Oil" from quest "What the Hell" (The Commander) Version 1.2.1 •Added new weapons and items (Kpeaze) •Added new Quests (Kpeaze) •Added new NPC's (Kpeaze) •Added new rock vein (Kpeaze) •Added new materials (Kpeaze) •Added new crafting recipes (Kpeaze) •Removed the "Loading" on screen when you disable the HUD (The Commander) Version 1.2.0 •Display player preview with items equipped in the inventory (Ultra) •Fixed the Event system (Ultra) •Display models for item icons in the inventory (Ultra) •Added a heap of new food items (Kpeaze) •Added a heap of food crafting recipes (Kpeaze) •Added new resource materials, recipes and mining nodes (Kpeaze) •Added a new town on the map rp_pripyat_fixed (Kpeaze) •Added a bunch of new NPC's (Kpeaze) •Added "Drop All" option when right clicking an item in the inventory (The Commander) •Added two Events for the map rp_pripyat_fixed (The Commander) •Removed Hardened Flesh from NPC drops it is now crafted from Red Fish Meat (The Commander) •Removed crosshair prongs option (The Commander) Version 1.1.9 •Javelin skill now works (The Commander) •Renamed H.Q Licence Upgrade Skill to Commando Active Upgrade as it was causing some confusion (The Commander) Version 1.1.8 •Fixed small error in Squads code (Ultra) •Added more armours (Kpeaze) •Added more weapons (Kpeaze) •Added more items (Kpeaze) •VIP/Donator shop that sells cosmetic type items that can only be equipped by VIP/Donator players. NOTE: The server content pack has been updated so you will need to update it on your server, clients will auto download the latest version from the Workshop. Version 1.1.7 •Remove the need for betacompat (Ultra) •Make the jeep ammo box open your bank (Ultra) •Lock vehicles to the player that bought/spawned them (Ultra) •Notification when you try to pick something up with a full inventory (Ultra) •Stop the inventory from being opened till the player is fully spawned (Ultra) •Make the camera go to first person view when in a seat/vehicle (Ultra) •Save the values of Hot Keys menu on disconnect/rejoin (Ultra) •Fixed the crosshair so it aims at the players shoot position (Ultra) •Fixed health being set to 100 when you join the server (Ultra) •Added option to set the inventory max weight amount for superadmin/donators/vip (Ultra) •Melee weapons no longer spawn empty shells (Ultra) •Added npc_sniper, prop_vehicle_jeep, prop_vehicle_airboat to pvs buffer (Ultra) •Added a new 3D hud element to display changes in inventory weight (Ultra) •Added hook UD_ClientNewItem( strItem, intAmount, intWeight ) (Ultra) •Stopped bloom from messing with 3D hud elements (Ultra) •Add a passenger seat to the jeep (Ultra) •Fixed PAC error spam (Ultra) •Made ammo, health and turret drops work indoors and spawn at the right height (Ultra) •Remove vehicle from the server when the player leaves (Ultra) •Stop other people from accessing their bank from the Jeep (Ultra) •Fixed ghillie suit so it doesn't lag (Kpeaze) •New weapons, shield and Armour items (Kpeaze) •New icons for Commando skills (The Commander) •Fixed dupe glitch (Ultra) •New HUD design (Ultra) •Fixed death issues (Ultra) •Fixed squads and new GUI for it (Ultra) •Make team chat only show for people in your squad (Ultra) •Fixed non VIP players that die with no money get stuck on the respawn countdown screen and can't respawn (Ultra) •Fixed crafting scrap metal with chefs hat (The Commander) •Fixed crafting hats causing errors (Ultra) •Donator slot items only equip for VIP players (Ultra) •Auctions now display the name of who listed the item (Ultra) •Fixed skills that were causing console spam (Ultra) NOTE: The server content pack has been updated so you will need to update it on your server, clients will auto download the latest version from the Workshop. NOTE 2: If you are using MySQL saving method you will need to add a LastHealth field to their ud_player database. NOTE 3: You will need to delete "auctions.txt" from data/underdone or the Auction menu will just cause errors if you open it. Version 1.1.6 •Fix the jeep from giving ammo •Remove the ALT zoom (might fix people with weird camera issues) Version 1.1.5 •Decent FPS boost using PVS system coded by Ultra •New supported map ud_lockedwaste (NPC's placed by L-G James) •Map editor allows up to level 300 NPC's •No more stack overflow when launching the game in single player (Ultra) •Option to disable Zone Area music •Fix being near fire for crafting recipes •VIP player models •Admin player models •Fixed animations when using skills •Added in-game help tips •Added config option to remove "prop_physics" entities from the map •VIP players item prices in shops will cost less then the retail price Version 1.1.4 •Jeep is now a donator vehicle and the Airboat is normal vehicle •Fixed Javelin Skill text typo •Fixed Iron Skin Skill text typo •Stop the Jeep from giving ammo Version 1.1.3 •NPC's names/stats now work again •Appearance menu works without errors •Auction menu works without errors •All players now show a HP bar when you are close to them Version 1.1.2 •Fixed most errors caused by the latest Garry's Mod update •Updated "betacompat" addon •NPC's stats do not show anymore (will be fixed in next version) Version 1.1.1 •Mutated Fast Zombie no longer spawns a Fast Headcrab when killed •Bag sound when you open your inventory •Removed first person •Added on screen warning if CS: S, TF2, Ep1 and Ep2 are not mounted •Replaced the turret from the Turret Deployment skill with a better turret •Duel based PVP •You can now right click a skill to add points onto it instead of double clicking it •Reset skills button in the options menu •VIP players will only loose 25% of there money when they die •Added some more voice lines to Barney •New rare Chief hats that can be equipped to increase crafting speeds Version 1.1.0 •Added FAQ/help menu shown to players when they join the game (can be disabled in config) •New passive skill "Iron Skin" •Javelin skill fixed •Berserk skill fixed •Skill level requirement text fixed •Fixed bug with not being able to get items out of the bank if you have nothing in your inventory •GUI improvements (new menu colours, icons, fonts etc) Version 1.0.9 •Added command to give items via server console or superadmin console in game •VIP Zones •VIP get their health set back to max health while in the VIP zone •Option to enable or disable VIP areas •Basic mini map that can be used with the "M" key, disabled by default •Money is now taken from the player as soon as they die •You can't open your inventory while you are dead •Notification sound when someone gives you a item •Clients now download PAC3 when joining the server Version 1.0.8 •Included support for MySQL, use it at your OWN RISK (may contains some bugs still) •Fixed scrolls teleports for rp_pripyat_fixed •Updated spawn points for rp_pripyat_fixed •Added Underdone version number to the scoreboard •Tweaked some health items so they are not so OP (banana juice etc) Version 1.0.7 •Fixed loot not dropping when player sounds were disabled •New fishing feature plus a quest to go with it Version 1.0.6 •Fixed scoreboard error •Reduced addon content size by a serious amount NOTE: The server content pack has been updated so you will need to update it on your server, clients will auto download the latest version from the Workshop. Version 1.0.5 •Removed STALKER SCars (blame Jesse V92) •Removed SCars Slim •Replaced the removed cars with Jeep and Airboat •Added a basic scoreboard that will show players level and total money •Removed all the custom player models, sound and content, they have been replaced with default player models (this reduces the content pack size) •Added options to turn off player voice overs and shop sounds in the Q menu settings tab NOTE: The server content pack has been updated so you will need to update it on your server, clients will auto download the latest version from the Workshop. Version 1.0.4 •Fixed gamemode failing to save/load with certain Linux based operating systems. Version 1.0.3 •Fixed directory names that were causing a error with certain Linux based operating systems. Version 1.0.2 •Included two modules that were missing that stopped the gamemode from working. Version 1.0.1 •Removed a buggy vehicle from the car NPC. Version 1.0 •The first upload of the script.